


Let’s Try Something Brand (Spankin’) New

by roxashasboxers



Category: Laramie
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bodily Restraint, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Frottage, Gay Cowboys, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Overstimulation, Self Esteem Issues, Size Kink, Spanking, Voice Kink, because of Jess' ego, bottom!Jess, but it’s in the 1800s so..., dom!slim, implied Bottom!Jess, minor consent issues, no beta - we die like men, people who know nothing about kink engaging in kink, self discovery, self hatred, sub!Jess, though it’s less gay panic and more bdsm with your bestie panic, top!Slim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: Slim spanks Jess while rough housing. Jess is horrified to find that he likes it. Things escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after S2E1 Queen of Diamonds aka, one of the most fanfic-y episodes in ANY series because: 1.) Jess in his underwear wearing only one boot for some reason, 2.) Jess being catty towards Slim’s potential girlfriend, 3.) Slim’s bed is suddenly next to Jess’, 4.) Slim and Jess are home alone for the episode, 5.) Jess gets jumped by a gang but still races to save Slim, 6.) Jess calls Slim a tall drink of water, 7.) chore sharing, 8.) shirtless Slim and open-shirt Jess washing up together, 8.) aprons for everyone!
> 
> Warnings for questionable consent because Jess has ~issues~ with submitting.
> 
> Anyway, have some smut and then some angst!

“Alright, grandma. Back to the dishes.” Jess jokes, and bends over to pick up a bucket of water. A boot thumps against his ass, and he throws the bucket at Slim on instinct. Slim dodges most of the splash with a smile and Jess runs for the door, scrambling to get it open. He does just in time for Slim to tackle him through it, landing them both hard on the kitchen floor. 

Slim uses his weight to push Jess down against the wood and spanks him, laughing wildly, and for a second, it’s all still a joke.

And then Jess gasps, because hey, that actually felt… kinda good, and it’s suddenly not a joke at all.

“Jess?” Slim asks, shifting up to his knees and shuffling off. Jess bites his lip and keeps his face pressed against the floor. He’s blushing hard and he hopes it isn’t visible on his neck.

“Jess?” Slim asks again, with additional concern and Jess pushes himself to sit up, still facing away.

“I’m alright.” He says, fixing his shirt.

Slim is frowning at him. He can feel it. 

“Are you hurt?” He asks, and Jess blinks, because hey, he _is_, and that’s about the most convenient thing ever. 

He shrugs, playing it cool like he normally would, because he’s still a good liar despite Slim’s influences. “I’ll heal.”

And like normal, Slim doesn’t let it drop. “Hey, what happened?”

“The Reeves Brothers stopped by before they headed into town.” Jess explains, and he feels a bit bad for lying even though he’s technically telling the truth, but there’s no way he’s telling Slim that he kind of liked it when he hit him.

Jess rolls his shoulders out, continuing, “Nothin’ serious. Just got knocked ‘round a bit.” 

“Well, lemme see.” Slim says. And then, less seriously, so Jess will look at him, “We should put some liniment on it.”

As expected, Jess turns to glare at him and Slim laughs.

“Where’d they get ya?” He asks next, somber again, and he moves like he’s going to scoot closer. 

“Stomach, mostly.” Jess answers, pushing himself to his feet before the other man can reach him. Slim scrambles up to steady him, hands big and warm on Jess’ shoulders, as if Jess hadn’t just been walking around on his own this whole time.

“Here.” Slim says, and directs him towards their bedroom. “Lay down. Let me check you out.”

And then Slim is easing him back onto the bed and carefully pushing up his shirt and Jess decides that his perfect plan to avoid absolute mortification is a total failure. Somewhere, someone is laughing at him. He thinks he probably deserves it.

“No, really. I’m alright.” He says, but Slim is already hissing over a forming bruise.

“Ouch. Looks like they got you good.” He says, letting the shirt drop, and Jess tugs it down into place, hands subtly settling over his lap.

“I’ll be alright.” He says again, and Slim rolls his eyes.

“I’ll get some cold water. That’ll help keep the swelling down.” He says, and Jess shifts, thinking, _Gee, I hope._

Slim leaves the room and Jess takes the opportunity to settle back on the bed in a way that will better hide his growing problem. What an awful situation. He’s kept this under wraps for months now and it might all be about to blow up in his face because Slim spanked him as a joke. _Of all the stupid things… _

Slim returns with a bowl of water and a washcloth. He sets the bowl on the nightstand and sits down on the very edge of his own bed, leaning forward to tug Jess’ shirts back up his chest. Jess holds his breath, noticing with horror that his nipples are peaking with arousal, and he tugs the hem a little lower when Slim looks away to wet the cloth.

And then Slim is dragging the wet towel over his sore abs and the cool water does not have as much of an effect as Jess had hoped, because Slim is _literally_ stroking his belly and it feels so incredibly good. Shit, he’s definitely getting harder. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut and prays this ends before Slim notices anything.

No go, apparently, because the cloth suddenly stops moving and the room fills with heavy silence. Water drips steadily down on Jess’ abdomen but he keeps his eyes shut. Maybe Slim will just go and they won’t have to talk about this.

He doesn’t. There’s no springs creaking, no footsteps leaving, no door closing. Just Slim breathing beside him and the water dripping quietly against his skin.

“Jess.” Slim says softly, and Jess doesn’t move because honestly what the _fuck_ is Slim doing, saying his name on a breath like that? 

“_Jess_.” He says again, more forcefully, and Jess shakes his head.

“Leave it.” He says, and he definitely sounds like he’s begging.

“Open your eyes.” Slim says, and there’s a quiet urgency in his voice that has Jess reluctantly complying.

His breath catches when he looks at the other man, sees Slim staring at him with pink cheeks and parted lips. Jess holds himself impossibly still. His muscles ache.

Slim holds his gaze as he takes the washcloth and dips it into the water. He brings it back after, hovering over Jess’ belly for a moment, and then slowly drags it across the blooming bruise.

Jess presses himself back against the bed, but the cloth follows, firm against his skin. He swallows hard and turns his face away, staring at the wall.

The cloth strokes over his abdomen in long, horizontal lines, cool water dripping down between the ridges of his muscles, and slowly it makes its way higher. _Fuck_.

“Jess, look at me.” Slim says, and Jess doesn’t because he’s not an idiot. He grits his teeth as the towel moves upwards, dipping between the lines of his body, slowly approaching his sternum. It meets the edge of his shirt and Slim’s wrist pushes that up, and then icy water touches Jess’ right nipple.

He gasps, eyes opening against his will, thankfully still locked on the wall. The cloth pauses there for a moment before roaming to the other side, and Jess swallows hard as his other nipple receives the same treatment. What is happening? There’s no way, _no way,_ this is real! 

“Slim.” He finally says, not even meaning to, but it’s so much like a dream that he just can’t help himself.

“Do you want me to stop?” Slim asks, lightly stroking the cloth across one hard bud, stretched forward to lean over Jess’ body. Jess doesn’t answer, _can’t _answer. If he does, he knows he’ll give the wrong one. 

“Jess?” Slim presses, and the cloth is moving in soft circles now. He can feel Slim’s fingers on the other side, thick and strong, and he wonders what they would feel like in his mouth.

“No.” Jess says with a gasp, hips bucking up involuntarily. He’s not sure if it’s an answer or a demand.

Slim apparently is though, and the cloth keeps moving. Jess whines, throwing his right arm up over his face. His skin flushes with shame as his body continues to react. He should stop this. He should _really_ stop this. 

He doesn’t want to.

“Slim.” He says again, panting against his own bicep now, and Slim lets his fingers move faster, left hand coming up to cup Jess’ right pec, dry thumb dragging against that nipple, and Jess bites back a groan. He can feel Slim’s eyes on him, hot and direct, seeing right down into his core and it makes him shiver. He’s fully hard now with absolutely no hope of hiding it, and Slim is still touching him, making him heady with want.

Jess frowns when Slim’s left hand slides away, and then he hears something creak. He mourns that for a second, right up until he feels Slim carefully kneel up on his bed, swinging a leg over his thighs.

Jess lets his arm fall back over his head and looks at the other man in astonishment. “Slim?”

“Shh.” The blond says, and then he’s leaning aside to drop the washcloth back in the bowl, damp hands settling tentatively on Jess’ chest.

“Let me.” He says, and then he’s cupping Jess’ face and leaning down to press soft, warm lips against Jess’ own split ones. Jess melts back into the pillows, opening easily, left hand coming up to rest on the back of Slim’s neck while his right stays above him, useless.

Slim licks into his mouth smoothly and Jess lets him, drowning a moan in the other man’s mouth when a thumb brushes against his nipple. Everything feels foreign and electric and totally surreal, and he’s too dazed to process any of it.

Slim pulls back slowly, taking Jess’ breath with him. Jess’ eyes flutter open. He squints up at the larger man, feeling pinned in place despite the space between their bodies, and Slim smiles down at him nervously.

It’s exactly what he’s always wanted. 

It’s completely unreal.

Jess strokes the back of Slim’s neck thoughtlessly, ponderously, fingers tangling in the short blond hair back there. It’s soft, natural, free of the pomade that’s everywhere else.

Carefully, slowly, Slim sits back and Jess lets that hand fall too, both arms resting just over his head. Palms up, like an offering.

Slim’s thumb rubs gently over his cheek, rough calluses catching on the edge of his stubble. Jess closes his eyes again and turns his face into it thoughtlessly, lips seeking out Slim’s touch. He manages to press a kiss against Slim’s thumb before it’s being pulled away.

Jess lays there, struggling to breathe. He doesn’t open his eyes. He’s too afraid to. What if this _is_ all a dream? 

What if it isn’t?

Jess gasps at a sudden sting against his flank, eyes flying open.

He blinks, stunned, and it takes him a moment to realize that Slim just slapped the edge of his ass. Slim stares down at him, boldly holding his gaze, and then he does it again, making Jess moan and buck his hips. He blushes hard, absolutely humiliated. At least until Slim speaks.

“You should roll over.” He says suddenly, and his voice sounds off, lower and choked somehow. Sounds… _aroused_.

Jess surprises them both by complying immediately, his thighs brushing against Slim’s as he turns. He’s grateful for the opportunity to hide his face, even if the urge to grind into the mattress is overwhelming and just as humiliating. Reality is seeping into his awareness. What are they _doing?_

Slim’s body lowers to settle over his legs again, and Jess wraps his arms around his pillow, nearly throttling it in his anxiety. He wonders what’s wrong with him, the way fear so often seems to spark want in his belly.

The thought is quickly driven from his head by Slim’s palm, coming down in a sharp slap against his jeans. It’s harder than the others and Jess groans into the pillow, shoulders bunching up as his pelvis tilts down. 

His cock swells even more, full and eager, and Jess holds his hips steady in anticipation, forcing himself to stay still. Slim’s hand comes down again and it hurts so good, but he can’t help but think it could be _better_, could be harder, could be skin against skin. He exhales hard and quickly sucks in another breath. 

“Jess?” Slim says, and Jess shakes his head adamantly like it’s an instinct, strangling the pillow. 

“Say something.” Slim presses, and it’s not like the rest of his words. There’s a neediness there, a feeling of doubt. Jess hates it. Slim started this mess. He doesn’t get to doubt it _now_.

“Fuck you.” Jess growls, equally angry and aroused. And scared, but he won’t admit that, not even to himself, and absolutely not with his back open like this.

Slim stills above him and Jess grits his teeth at his own poor choice of words. Images rush into his head and it’s an effort to keep his hips still. Again, he has enough bad karma to know he probably deserves this.

Slim’s hand drops against him again but without force this time, and it strokes down his right cheek, fingers brushing over soft denim. Slim clears his throat.

“Do you…” He starts, and Jess lifts his head enough to cut him off.

“Don’t say somethin’ you’ll regret.”

Slim is quiet then, in a thoughtful sort of way, Jess suspects, based on the lack of tension in the body above him.

“I think I’ll regret not asking more.” He finally says, shifting, and Jess briefly feels Slim’s cock pressing up against him through their jeans. He stifles a moan into the pillow, some strange need blooming inside him. He wants. He wants terrible, awful, _sinful_ things.

“Slim.” He says, and, “Don’t.”

But Slim ignores him and asks, “Do you want to?” 

His hand slides along the hem of Jess’ jeans, warm against the small of his back, shifting his shirts against his skin. Jess’ throat feels dry and empty. 

“Don’t make me answer that, Slim.” He says, and it sounds like a plea even to his own ears. 

“Stop me.” Slim says back, like a challenge, and Jess digs his fingers into the pillow hard. He shakes his head, maybe in answer, maybe in anger. 

“If you don’t want this, stop me.” Slim clarifies, hand slipping under Jess’ leg and dragging along his thigh. Jess doesn’t move, and it’s as much a surrender as he’s ever known.

Slim moves slowly, cautiously, like he’s approaching a spooked horse, and he slowly reaches around Jess’ waist with one hand. His fingers pop the button on Jess’ jeans and Jess makes a quiet little sound as the pressure on his cock lessens, zipper pulling down part way all on it’s own. Slim’s fingers get it down the rest of the way, and then they’re sliding back to slip under Jess’ waistband.

Jess bites the pillow as he feels his jeans being dragged down, terrified. He can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe he’s letting it happen, can’t believe Slim actually wants to touch him like this. They should stop. 

He should want this to stop.

Right? 

Slim tugs his jeans down to just above his knees, and Jess wriggles, legs feeling trapped, and he finds that he doesn’t hate it. He’s not exactly happy about that realization but he can’t exactly say he’s surprised, considering all the other messed up things he apparently likes when Slim is involved.

Like having the other man’s bulk pinning him to the mattress or passing feather-light touches over his bare ass or doing all the other twisted things Jess dreams of. 

Slim’s hand slowly presses down against his backside, making firm contact, and Jess bites back a groan. His eyes feel wet and he’s not sure why.

Slim lets out a stuttered breath above him, and the hand moves, petting him softly, and of course Jess likes that too, like feeling delicate, because he’s completely mad. He wipes his face on the pillow and thinks about smothering himself. 

His cock twinges at that also, and Jess rolls his eyes. _What the fuck._

Slim’s hand disappears and Jess heaves a small sigh, disappointed and relieved in equal measures. Of course, he could just stop this, but he really doesn’t want to and it’s not just due to his rebellious nature.

And then the hand comes back with a sharp slap that forces a moan out of him, and Jess cringes, immediately biting his tongue. The hand stays on him for a moment, rubbing gently, and Jess wiggles his hips back into it without thinking.

The hand rises again and he holds his breath in anticipation, letting it all out in a whoosh of air when Slim hits him. His ass throbs, but it’s the good kind of hurt, like lips swollen from too much kissing, and that’s another thing he shouldn’t think about, kissing Slim, but it was good, so good, and he wants to do it more, imagines that Slim would grab him and pull him in and tug at his hair and lick his mouth until he moaned. He would-

Another hit, and Jess groans, fantasy jumping to Slim kissing down his neck and across his chest and lower and lower. Or maybe, maybe Jess could-? And that would make his mouth ache, too.

Jess stifles another cry with the pillow as Slim brings his hand down again, slowly beating bruises into his body. It feels… it feels like an adventure, like danger, like something he shouldn’t want but he fucking _revels_ in it. It feels like drinking too much and gambling and shooting a gun and maybe this is why he fights so much, maybe-

He cuts that train of thought off, buries it deep and refuses to ever let it crawl back out. That’s just a little too fucked up, even for him. Wanting Slim is one thing, but strangers, gunslingers? No. He’s not touching that, not ever.

Slim hits him again, and Jess turns his focus back to that, to the pain, to the heat racing across his skin in the shape of Slim’s hand like a brand, like a claim. _Fuck_. His cock leaks against the sheets as the thought passes through his head, and he shudders, thinking about birds and cattle drives and open plains and riding hard and how he shouldn’t ever want to be owned.

_But maybe-_

Another strike, on the other side this time, and it’s a fresh pain that makes him shift, dick dragging across damp sheets. A louder slap rings out through the room, then two more in quick succession, chasing another grunt from him, and he can’t stop himself from grinding down. 

_Fuck, this feels…_

There’s a pause then, and Slim shifts against him, and Jess moans when he feels the bulge of Slim’s hard dick in his jeans, imagines the other man touching himself while he beats Jess senseless, and he has to bite back a whimper.

He hears a quiet splash that he can’t quite place and then he feels cold water striking his heated cheeks in a steady drip. He shivers, feeling the drops coalesce on his skin and slowly make their way sideways before they reach the crest of his hip and race away.

A sharp sting startles him and he realizes he’s just been whipped with a wet towel, and it's childish and playful like the spanking had been but it makes his gut clench just the same. 

Slim does it again on the other side and it’s even sharper, makes Jess grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut that much harder. 

More cold drips of water hit his skin then, and Jess scrapes his face against the pillow with a whine. Slim is breathing hard behind him, above him, heavy and hot on Jess’ thighs. He weighs so much, can pin Jess without any effort at all, could kill him with a look. He’s dangerous even without a gun. How had Jess never noticed before?

Slim’s hand glides across his damp skin, cool against his heated flesh, and so, so big, like the Wyoming countryside, big enough to get lost in. He moves slow, reverent almost, and Jess squirms at the wrongness of that. He presses his forehead down and instinctively tucks his chin.

“Jess?” Slim asks, stilling. 

“Hit me.” Jess demands with a growl. 

“Are you okay?” Slim continues and Jess feels anger welling up inside him.

“Hit me!” He yells, voice hoarse, and he’s so afraid that Slim won’t that he’s actually surprised when he does.

It’s harder than the other hits, hard enough to actually knock the wind out of him, and then he finds himself relaxing. It’s probably the strangest response of all, and he shakes it off, deciding it might be best to just about give up on understanding what’s wrong with him for today.

There’s a sort of stunned silence then, and he realizes he can’t hear Slim breathing for a moment. It makes him fidget.

“I’m sorry.” Slim says, speaking fast and nervous. “I didn’t mean to do it that hard. Did I hurt you?”

Jess shakes his head, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Are you lying?” He asks, and Jess rolls his eyes. He reaches back and grabs Slim’s right hand, shoving it up under his own body.

“Does it feel like I’m lyin’?” He asks, and maybe he sounds a little nervous himself now that Slim’s hand is actually on his cock. Slim shifts, moving down his length curiously, and Jess moans at the too-light touches, thrusting down without a thought.

Slim groans above him in response, and wraps his fingers around Jess’ length. Jess sucks in a breath, hips already rocking into Slim’s loose fist. It’s not enough though, too gentle, too easy, and he frowns.

“Do somethin’.” Jess says, and Slim moves suddenly, startled. His grip shifts then, firmer and fuller, and Jess sighs as he rocks into it. He refuses to think about what he’s doing and forces himself to just focus on the sensation. He can panic about all of this later.

Slim shifts behind him again, moving back, and then his other hand is reaching under Jess, hauling him up on his knees, and the strokes are longer now, so much smoother, and Jess hangs his head, panting, shoulders stretched long and hands digging into the pillow. Slim moves back in, pressing up against him, and Jess blinks when he feels his cock, still trapped in his jeans but big and full of promise. 

Jess pushes back into it without thinking, rubbing himself against Slim’s length, and he wonders what it would feel like without the jeans, up against him, maybe even-

_As if this ain’t bad enough!_ Jess scolds himself, grimacing as he continues to fuck Slim’s fist. 

Jess whines, partly at himself but mostly at the feel of Slim, and even though he doesn’t want to, he finds himself thinking about just how far he could take this. Could they? Would Slim? If he asked?

Slim shifts back again and Jess almost sobs at the loss, forcing himself to be satisfied with the hand on his cock. Maybe that was an accident. Maybe Slim hadn’t meant to get that close. Maybe he doesn’t want that at all. 

Jess’ eyes snap open at the sound of a belt unbuckling. He hears Slim unzip his jeans next, and a quiet rustle, and then the soft fabric of Slim’s underwear is against him, hard cock underneath, and this is so much better, so much warmer. He can feel so much more, and he finds himself groaning as he comes to terms with just how big Slim really is. 

“Jess.” Slim says, all breathy and serious, and it takes a moment for Jess to make his mouth work. 

“What?” He asks, finding that he’s more than breathless. His voice sounds so soft.

“I-“ Slim starts, and his hand squeezes Jess’ cock slightly, nervously. “I want to- Would you let me-?”

And Jess isn’t sure what he’s asking for but he’d let Slim do anything to him right now, so he nods. “Y-yeah. Do it.”

Slim squeezes him again and then Jess hears him pulling his underwear down, and then Slim is right there, hot flesh against his ass, gliding along the cleft of his cheeks. Jess makes a choking sound, dick so hard he can barely stand it, even with Slim jerking him off.

“_Please_.” He says, not really meaning to, but the moan it pulls out of Slim makes him want to beg.

“Yes.” Slim says, and then he’s grabbing Jess’ cheeks and tugging them apart, letting his cock slip between them. Jess grinds back into him, gasping and teary-eyed as Slim’s length glides across his hole, and he’s terrified by his own reactions but he _wants_.

“Fuck.” Jess grunts, hips frantic and confused, caught between sensations and desires. Slim’s left hand grabs his hip, tight and overwhelming, dragging him back into his thrusts. Jess lets it happen, moaning into the pillow.

The hand leaves his hip just as suddenly as it appeared and Jess whimpers, keeping the rhythm as he rocks his hips back. It’s not the same though without Slim dragging him along, and he opens his mouth to say something, plead maybe, and then Slim’s hand is digging into his hair, taking a handful and pulling until Jess is up on his forearms. Jess whines.

“Yeah, there.” Slim says quietly, and then louder, “C’mon, Jess. Let me hear you.”

Jess shakes his head instinctively, and then groans when Slim’s grip doesn’t loosen, strong fingers tugging hard at his hair. Slim moans behind him, cock stuttering against his hole, and again Jess wonders what it would feel like if-

Christ, what if Slim _fucked_ him right now?

Jess’ eyes dart to the bedside table, at the gun oil there, and he licks his lips, thinking of long nights in a foxhole and someone else’s hands, of hotel rooms and his own fingers, of the lewd stories he’s heard from other cowhands on the trail and the glimpses he’s caught of strangers in the dark.

Slim suddenly leans forward, dropping over him, pressing his firm chest into the lines of Jess’ back, and his mouth is there, right by Jess’ ear, panting. His cock shifts downwards, striking the back of Jess’ balls now, leaking wet and gliding faster, hot friction sparking quivers in Jess’ legs and back.

“Jess.” Slim says. “Jess, come on.”

His hand leaves Jess’ hair and slams down against his ass with a loud clap. Jess lets out a sound like a sob, tucking his chin. His mouth hangs open, gasping for air, dick leaking onto the damn sheets.

“Yeah.” Slim says, and does it again.

Jess whimpers at the delightful surge of pain, fingers and toes curling. “_Oh God_.”

“Jess, _Jess_. You sound so good.” Slim says, lips soft against Jess’ red ear, and the words make him feel…

Weird. Embarrassed and squirmy and so terribly turned on.

“Moan for me. Come on, Jess.” Slim begs, squeezing hard at a bruise, and Jess does, voice all choked up and pathetically high.

“_Slim_.” He says, sounding like he’s suffocating, and he shakes more as the pressure doesn’t let up. “Slim, touch me!”

Slim laughs against his ear and strokes his cock harder. “I am.”

Jess shakes his head. “No, I mean- I want-“ 

_Don’t say it!_

“Slim, _fuck me_.” Jess whines, too lost in lust to think, rolling his hips back hard.

Slim growls and bites his neck, releasing Jess’ ass and pushing his fingers into the smaller man’s mouth. Jess sucks at them greedily and without shame. His mind is gone; He knows nothing but hot, desperate desire.

Slim’s fingers pump in and out of his mouth, careless and rough, and his dick is still hot against Jess’ clenching hole. Jess wraps the two sensations together in his mind, imagines Slim thrusting fingers into his body, or his cock on Jess’ tongue.

Jess slips his tongue between Slim’s fingers, letting saliva gather heavy in his mouth. He thinks about suggesting the oil, but only briefly; Slim’s skin just tastes too good. 

Jess bites back a mewl of sadness when Slim pulls his fingers free. They’re slick and shiny, spit dripping down his hand, and Jess swallows, licking his lips clear.

Slim rises away from his back, cock retreating, and Jess stares down at the bed, at his own bruised knuckles, panting hard, waiting. He bites his lip to quiet his breathing and listens closely as Slim settles back on his haunches.

Jess shivers at the first brush of wetness against his skin, shoulders drawing up. He waits, holding himself still, and Slim presses up against him. Jess hisses at the sting and tries to relax so his body will open up. It takes three deep breaths and then he feels Slim’s finger suddenly slip forward.

It’s good, the stretch, the ache, the slickness, and weird too, but it doesn’t satisfy him like he thought it would, doesn’t make him melt.

“Slim…” He says, not really knowing what else he means to say, and then Slim moves.

It’s light, just a quick flicker of a spark, but it makes Jess jerk and his eyes go wide, jaw dropping further open with a sound of shock.

Slim freezes. “Jess?”

He sounds concerned, but Jess can’t speak, can’t think, and then Slim starts to pull away and everything snaps back into place.

“Again.” Jess says, breathlessly.

There’s a pause and then Slim is reaching back in and he bends his finger slowly, with intent this time, and then Jess feels it like a bomb going off inside of his body.

He moans, legs dropping wider, and Slim tickles his finger over that same spot curiously. “Jess, what…? 

Jess keens, limbs trembling. He feels like he might collapse. All of his senses are mixed up, and he tries to say Slim’s name but he can’t get past the ‘S’; it’s just a long, helpless, stuttering hiss. _So this is why, _He thinks.

“Jess?” Slim asks again, drawing his finger back, and Jess gasps as he can suddenly breathe again, panting.

“Shit.” 

Slim is cautious. “What was that?”

Jess shakes his head, sweaty hair curling against his forehead. He sucks in desperate, wet breathes. “I don’t- I don’t know.”

He swallows. “Fuck, Slim, do it again.”

Slim pushes back in and carefully crooks his finger. Jess is prepared for it this time, but he still feels his arms starting to weaken at the pure electricity running through him, and a moment later his face is smashed against the pillow. He’s panting, legs jerking and toes curling.

“What’s it feel like?” Slim asks with something like awe, and he backs off the pressure just enough for Jess to speak.

It takes Jess a moment to process the question, and thinking through the answer makes him quiver. “It- it’s like I’m coming, but it’s- shit, Slim, come _on_.”

Slim flexes his finger and Jess grabs at the pillow with a groan. “God, Jess. Look at you. You’re shaking.”

Jess whines, turning his face back into the pillow. Conflict weighs heavy inside of him, but he can barely think past the sensations attacking his body. He doesn’t want to know what he looks like, doesn’t want to focus on his shame when he can focus on the fire lighting up his insides.

Jess moans, low and weak, voice wavering when Slim wiggles his finger. He digs his hands into the pillow, panting wetly against the fabric. He can’t see. Everything is just fog and flashes of light. His whole body feels like a puddle with raindrops rippling across the surface. His ears buzz, throbbing with his pulse, and he makes a choking sound when Slim starts stroking his cock faster.

“C’mon, Jess. Come on. I want you to come for me.” Slim says, and then he pulls his hand away. Jess frowns and wonders why, rutting against the bed.

He figures it out when Slim strikes him, wide palm slapping against his ass loudly. He’s so close, and the hit seems to resonate through his body, crashing into the electric buzz of Slim’s finger. His body jerks as the two collide, warmth pooling low in his belly.

“Come on, Jess.” Slim urges, hitting him again, and pressing down hard inside. Jess’ thighs quiver as heat races downward, balls pulling tighter against his body. He’s so close. He can’t remember ever feeling this much at once. It almost hurts.

“Jess.” Slim says again, and Jess wonders how close he is. Is his heart in his throat, too? 

“Oh, Slim. Oh, Christ.” Jess whimpers loudly, and Slim tickles that spot deep inside, and he’s _gone._

A hoarse groan rushes out of him, loud and broken, and his whole body feels like it’s being electrocuted, every bit of him pulled tight and tingling. He’s coming hard, so hard it steals his breath. He’s nothing but hot skin and thrusting hips and _SlimSlimSlim_.

“_Slim!_” He shouts, the name torn out of his throat, and Slim’s hand is back on his cock, dragging more sounds out. Soft ones, weak ones, sounds he’s never heard himself make before.

Jess comes down hard, like someone has dropped him into the bed from twenty feet in the air. The world jitters around him, swirling colors and his own heaving breaths. Sense comes in slowly; his smarting skin, the pillow clutched in his arms, the damp sheet beneath him.

Slim breathing hard behind him.

“Slim.” Jess sighs, little jolts making him twitch.

“Jess, can I-“

“Yeah.” Jess says weakly, lips barely moving, and he closes his eyes, letting the sound of Slim’s frantic breathing and slick palm invade his senses. Both sounds start to speed up, and Jess feels the bed dip as Slim shuffles closer.

And then-

Jess squeezes his eyes shut, cock stirring as Slim grows louder, and he knows, he _knows_ what’s coming, wants it so bad it hurts and hates himself a bit for it. Not enough to shut up, though, because more words are spilling out of him. “Slim, please. Slim, come on.”

“Jess.” Slim pants, jerking himself hard, “_Jess_.”

Slim comes with a hiss, hot streams flooding across Jess’ ass, dripping down into the forbidden place where Slim eased him open, and Jess shakes. He buries his face in his arms, flushed with hot shame and horrid desire.

What if Slim had-

Jess shivers, and more hot cum sluices down the cleft of his ass. He flexes, arching, wanting it _inside of him_, and freezes when he realizes what he’s doing. That’s too far. Tears slip out of his eyes.

He feels the bed rise as Slim stands, hears him collapse on the other bed so he doesn’t crush Jess. His hand stretches out, warm and wet on the back of Jess’ shoulder. Jess should shrug it off. 

He doesn’t want to.

But he should. He knows he should.

Now that it’s over, the weight of what’s just happened settles over him. Jess holds himself very still and squeezes his eyes shut against a wave of grief. _Fuck_.

He shuffles and tugs up his jeans, trying to ignore the way the denim scrapes across his heated skin, the cum drying on his body as he fastens them. _Maybe wanting to save it, to remember, to- _Then he clears his throat and sits up. His ass aches and his legs still feel like jelly. “I can be out of here in an hour.”

Slim shifts up onto his elbow with a frown, face still pink. His hair is a sweaty mess. “What?”

Jess shakes his head. “I just need a few minutes and then I’ll get my stuff-“

“Jess, no.” Slim says, sitting up fully. “You don’t have to go.”

Jess laughs without humor and scratches his neck, staring down at their boots, at the tiny space between them. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“I don’t understand? Did I do something wrong?” Slim asks, sounding earnest and Jess finally looks at him.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Jess repeats, flabbergasted. He wishes he had the strength to stand. “Of course we did somethin’ wrong!”

Jess manages to stumble up to his feet, angry enough that his energy returns. He stomps away and then looks back. “Don’t you realize that what just happened is a sin?”

“What? Premarital sex?” Slim asks, lip twitching, and Jess thinks about punching him before he remembers how this whole mess started.

“Slim!” He says for lack of anything else, and Slim has the audacity to laugh at him.

“It’s okay, Jess. It’s not like we didn’t all mess around during the war.”

“During the-!” Jess cuts himself off, fists at his side. He’s shaking.

Slim stands up then, and Jess takes a bit of satisfaction in the clumsy way he moves. 

“Since when do you care about all that stuff anyway?” He asks.

Jess balks, distantly offended. He jabs a finger into his own chest. “Since I turned into a faggot, that’s when!”

“Well, I guess that makes two of us.” Slim says, confidently stepping forward.

“Don’t say that. What you did was bad, but I-“ Jess swallows hard and looks down at his boots. His eyes are starting to tear up again, and he flushes with the deepest shame. He shakes his head. “I can’t stay. I won’t corrupt Andy.”

Slim’s expression gentles then, but he’s still smiling a bit, still complacent. “Jess, he doesn’t even know.”

Jess looks up and Slim’s face falls when he sees his expression. “Jess...”

“You didn’ know before today!” Jess yells, pointing an accusing finger. “What’s to keep him from findin’ out, too, huh?”

Slim tilts his head, a little bit of his good humor returning. “I really doubt you’d react the same way if he hit you.”

Jess turns away and throws his arms up in frustration. “I can’t fuckin’ believe you.”

“Jess… look, I’m not saying it would be easy, but we could do this, if you wanted to.”

Jess whips back around, one hand reaching towards the back of his neck. “You’re really talkin’ about doin’ this _again?_”

Slim nods. “If you’re in, I’m in.”

Jess gawks and slowly shakes his head. He lets his hand fall. “Slim, this ain’t _right_.”

“Lotsa things ain’t right.” Slim says with a shrug, suddenly serious. “But whatever people say, I don’t think this is one of ‘em. What two people do together on their own terms is their own business.”

Jess frowns, going over the words in his head, weighing his want and his fear against them. He knows Slim’s wrong, though. Helping a fellow soldier out during the war is one thing. But this? The things he wants Slim to do to him? This is a sickness.

“I’m sorry, Slim. I can’t.” He says, grabbing his chaps. He leaves the room as fast as he can and heads out to saddle Traveller. He needs to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a happy ending in the works but it’ll cost you comments. *holds out cup* I need motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess muses while Slim is Slim and fights for what he believes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just have this be two parts, but the second bit is taking longer than expected, so I'm splitting it into three and giving you guys what I have, because this tiny fandom deserves it. <3

He does think. Unfortunately, it’s about Slim in one of his fancy suits, or Slim loading supplies into the wagon like it all weighs nothing, or Slim tenderly bandaging Jess’ hands after a fight. Jess wants nothing more than to run back into that bedroom and say _ yes _.

He rolls his eyes at himself. _ Sure thing, Slim. You’re the boss. You can fuck me anytime. _

Pathetic.

“I guess those swimming lessons really helped out.” Slim says from somewhere behind him, and Jess barely keeps himself from jumping.

“Yeah?” He asks, sounding sour.

“You’re not nearly as shy about the water these days.” Slim explains.

Jess looks down at the racing creek beneath his boots. “Guess not.”

He hears the soft crunch of grass under Slim’s boots as he approaches. He stops about a foot away, close enough that Jess can feel his presence.

“Jess…”

“I want to.” Jess says quietly, wringing his hands.

Slim goes still. “What?”

Jess looks over his shoulder, glaring up at the other man. “Dammit, Slim. You heard me.”

He balls his hands against his chest anxiously, looking back at the water. “I want it. I want… you.”

Slim smiles. 

“Glad to hear it.” He says, like everything is settled, and Jess grits his teeth.

He hops to his feet, fully riled. “That don’t change nothin’, though. We still can’t do this.”

Slim tilts his head innocently. “Like I said, I figure what we do’s our business. If I want it, and you want it, then what’s the problem?”

“The problem?” Jess shakes his head hard, “It just ain’t natural, Slim.”  
  
Slim is quiet for a moment. Then he frowns, eyes going tight. “You know, I don’t think that’s what’s really bothering you here.”  
  
“Oh, ya don’t, do ya?” Jess asks harshly. “Well, enlighten me, then!”  
  
Slim smiles like a shark and grabs Jess around the waist, hauling him close. Jess struggles against the grip but Slim holds firm, keeping Jess’ arms pinned between them.  
  
“I think,” He says, pressing his lips up against Jess’ ear, “That you hate how much you liked it. You think you’re less of a man because you let me-”  
  
Jess finally breaks free and throws a punch at Slim, striking his jaw hard enough to spin him. Slim brings a hand up to his mouth, rubbing at it, but he’s smiling like he’s won something when he looks back at Jess. Jess glares at him, hackles raised and hand hovering over his gun. He feels off balance, out maneuvered. It makes him sweat almost as much as being pressed up against Slim’s chest had.

“Well?” Slim asks, grinning dangerously.

Jess glares back at him even harder. “You don’t know nothing ‘bout what I think.”

“No? Then you don’t want me to fuck you?” Slim retorts, stepping close again, and Jess flinches at the words. He looks down at the ground.

Slim takes one more step, stopping when their boots touch. “Well?”

Jess doesn’t say anything. He feels frozen, feels like he did before he learned how to shoot, back when he was just some dumb kid getting the tar kicked out of him behind the barn. His throat closes up and he shuts his eyes in shame.

“You know I don’t think different of you. Not how you think, anyway. You can still outdraw me. You can still ride and run faster. You can still break a horse better’n anyone I know. You’re still you.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Jess says without meaning to.

“What do you mean?” Slim presses, and Jess finally looks up at him again, startling enough at how close Slim is that he almost trips backwards.

“I mean… I mean, maybe I’ve always been like this, always wanted… things I shouldn’t. And now I know that’s who I am. I know it ain’t a lie.”

Slim is quiet for a moment, and then he sighs. “Jess, I didn’t do any of that on a whim. This ain’t new. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

“Not like I want you.” Jess shakes his head and glances briefly at Slim. “You’re right. I don’t care that you’re a man. I’ve never cared about that. But the things I want… they ain’t okay to want.”

Slim steps in close again, leaving just a few inches between them. “What do you want?”

Jess startles at the deepness of his voice, looking up and up and up because Slim is close and looming. It makes him sweat. Makes his hands clench and his belly churn and his cheeks heat up. “I-“

He chokes, unable to bring himself to speak of such depravity. He has always wanted this, hasn’t he? In some strange, abstract way, as something he could ignore and pretend away. But now he’s had a taste, now he _ knows_, and it has him all torn up inside.

And if _ he _ hates it, if it makes him sick, makes him want to turn his back, then how could Slim ever accept it? Gentle, soft-hearted Slim, who can’t hurt unless it’s to protect, and sometimes not even then. How could he ever accept this side of Jess? Maybe it was all just a fluke...

“Jess?” Slim presses, inching closer, and Jess doesn’t back up as a matter of pride. He stares back at Slim silently, and Slim’s mouth is so close, so tempting. 

“Fine. Then I’ll say it.” Slim says, and he reaches up to grab Jess’ chin, forcing him to stay in place, to hold his gaze. “You want me to hurt you, is that it? You want me to leave bruises on that pretty little body of yours?”

Jess’ breathing speeds up and he tries to pull away, but Slim holds tight and leans in to skim his lips up the line of Jess’ jaw. “You want me to use you, to beat you and fuck you until there’s nothing left. You want me to wreck you with my love.”

Jess shudders, eyes falling closed with a hot rush of shame as Slim pulls back. Slim’s thumb slides up over Jess’ chin to touch gently at his lip. 

“Slim…” Jess says like a plea.

“Is that what you want?” Slim asks, speaking soft and low.

It is. Oh, it is. He wants Slim to keep him and hold him and break him like a horse, wants Slim’s time and affection and strength written across his skin, wants to be branded and kept and melted down into something new. He wants to stay.

Jess feels his shoulders slumping, and there’s that same strange, buzzing peacefulness he’d felt back in the bedroom when Slim hit him hardest. He doesn’t shake it off right away, just stands there and lets it wash through him, lets Slim continue to trace his lips delicately.

“Jess?” Slim asks softly, and Jess nods, swallowing. He licks his lips, brushing his tongue against Slim’s thumb, and they both shake.

Jess’ eyes flicker open when he feels Slim’s hot breath over his mouth, and then he lets them fall closed as Slim kisses him so, so gently, and then carefully bites down with gradually increasing pressure. Jess moans, fingers coming up to tangle in Slim’s shirt, urging him on, and Slim bites harder, bites until Jess almost can’t stand it, and then stops to suck at the tiny bruise for a moment.

Jess stretches his neck out to follow when Slim finally pulls back, but Slim’s hand is still firmly holding him in place.

“Well?” Slim says, and Jess has to think hard to remember what he’s being asked.

“I- yeah.” He says, weak-kneed and blushing hard.

Slim smiles, bright eyes shining with warmth. 

“Then I can do that.” He says, and leans back in for another kiss.

Jess opens up to it easily, lost in the sensations being thrust upon him, on the feel of Slim’s hands on his face, Slim’s tongue in his mouth, Slim’s leg slipping between his own. He moans into it and Slim’s hand slides around to the back of his head, controlling the kiss. Jess lets him, tilting when directed and pressing forward with deep hunger.

God, he _ wants_. Even now, even after, even with the shame still fraying his edges, he _ wants _ Slim.

Slim lets go of Jess’ cheek to slide his hand down the smaller man’s body. He slips his finger through a belt loop and pulls Jess forward onto his leg. Jess grunts into the kiss, still a bit sensitive from his orgasm. It hurts being touched now, but it’s good too, and he gently presses himself against Slim, rocking loosely.

Slim breaks the kiss with a grin. 

“You didn’t even clean yourself up.” He says, and Jess feels his body straining to heat up again. He didn’t clean up. He’s been sitting here for hours with Slim’s cum on his skin and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, like it belonged there. Oh, but it shouldn’t feel like that. He should feel dirty for it, and he does, he really does, but Slim-

Grinds his thigh upwards and Jess tips his head forwards to press against his neck, gasping quietly.

“Slim.” He says mindlessly, and Slim chuckles above him.

“That’s it, Jess. Just enjoy it.” Slim tugs at his hair then and tips Jess’ head back roughly. Jess looks up into that familiar face and the strange new colors it’s carrying, feeling like he’s been thrown up into the sky, gleeful with freedom and edged with terror when he thinks about the ground waiting for him below.

“It’s okay. I want this, too.” Slim murmurs against his lips, and Jess feels the tension leaving his shoulders again. He pushes down against Slim a little harder then, and Slim meets him halfway, giving Jess pleasure and pain because he wants both of them. He groans into the kiss and Slim’s tongue twists playfully inside of his mouth before pulling away.

“Yeah. That’s good.” Slim says, breaking the kiss, and Jess struggles to open his eyes. Slim leans forward to nip at his ear, and his voice is dreadfully low. 

“Now let me hear you.” He says, hand grabbing at Jess’ left ass cheek and tugging hard.

Jess chokes on a moan, hips stuttering between the two touches, and he doesn’t think it will take much to come again, not here, not out in the woods and away from all of his fears, not with Slim’s essence dried on his thighs and Slim’s tongue in his ear and Slim’s voice urging him on, telling him to moan, to feel, to _ be_.

His cock strains against his jeans, and he reaches down to undo his pants, sighing with relief when he’s freed himself. Slim lets go of his hair and fondles Jess’ cock instead, slowly stroking him. It’s almost irritating how gentle he’s being, and Jess growls, rutting forward. Slim laughs and adds more force, more speed, gives him the friction he needs, and Jess slumps against him, hands tangling in Slim’s shirt as he grinds down against a hard thigh.

“Come on, I know you can be louder than that. I want to hear how much you like this.” Slim teases, and Jess curses breathlessly, wishing he had enough focus to lift his head and glare.

“Slim…” He says instead, half growling and half whining, and Slim rumbles approvingly against Jess’ neck.

“Come on, Jess. Moan for me.” Slim urges against Jess’ pulse, moving faster, squeezing harder, and Jess does. He lets out a broken sound, something that’s been trapped in his throat for years, something like a surrender and a plea and a thank you all at once. Slim doesn’t let it stop, adjusting his grip and pressing up harder, sinking his teeth into the soft skin at Jess’ throat, anything to keep that sound alive, and Jess can’t stop moaning with all the stimulation. Slim is _ wrecking _ him.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you cry.” Slim says then, and Jess imagines it, imagines being pulled taut and spent and pounded into, imagines being wet and sloppy and broken, imagines Slim above him with soft, dirty words, and oh, oh-

“Fuck, Slim!” Jess croaks as another orgasm breaks against him. It’s not as intense as the first one, but it makes him throb and ache all over, kills his energy so suddenly he doesn’t even get a chance to think about catching himself, and then he’s riding it out on Slim’s thigh, gasping and groaning as he spills into his underwear.

“Shit, Jess.” Slim growls, dragging Jess’ head up to his lips and smashing their faces together. Jess whimpers into Slim’s mouth as he comes, still rocking against Slim even though it aches to be touched, chasing that last bit of pleasure out of his system. Slim is smiling against his mouth, beyond pleased at his own handiwork.

Jess slowly eases off, little shudders still rocking through him, and then he’s spent, completely and truly. Slim is the only thing holding him up, and he doesn’t even have enough presence of mind to consider that when he leans into the other man. 

Slim grunts lowly at the added weight and carefully guides them both to the ground. Once there, he pillows Jess’ head on his shoulder and strokes fingers lightly across Jess’ still jumping belly.

Jess gasps at each touch, oversensitive and twitching and loving it. He adores this, the way Slim touches him and pushes him over the edge and then some more. It makes him feel soft and fluid, like he could melt. Makes him feel like he has permission not to fight for once.

Jess stretches out under Slim’s soft hand, feeling lightheaded and tingly and not even bothered by the mess in his pants or the cum Slim is slowly dragging up onto his bruised belly.

He blinks, looking down at himself, watching as Slim paints his skin with it and trembles at the image, wishes Slim would come on him again, wishes Slim would-

“Fuck.” Jess says, soft and broken, before tilting his head back against Slim and letting himself drift. The air smells heavily of sex and he breathes deeply, relishing it, wanting to stay here forever, to always have Slim touching him and teasing him and pushing him too far.

“You’re so good like this, Jess.” Slim says softly, fingers twisting slickly across Jess’ sore stomach. “I told you this could work. I told you it would be good.”

Jess sighs weakly, toes curling happily. Slim’s touch is soft and electric against his skin, and he basks in his own filth. Why didn’t he want this? What does it matter, his pride, when weighed against Slim and his perfectly dirty promises? What does anything matter when surrender feels so _ good? _

Slim kisses his face, his neck, the edge of his shoulder, works his way back up with little nips and soft lips. He breathes heavily against Jess’ ear, nose pressed up in his hair. 

“You’re gonna come again for me, tonight.” He says lowly, and Jess shivers, already aching for it. “I’m gonna fuck you and you’re gonna take it and love it.”

Jess groans, and Slim’s wet hand moves further up his body. He wants tonight to be here. He wants this moment to last forever. He wants, he wants, he wants. 

“Now.” He says without a thought, and Slim laughs against his neck.

“No, I think you’re done for now.” He says gently and kisses Jess’ temple wetly. “I want you all there when I take you. I want to watch you fall apart, piece by piece, all over again. I want to see your face next time.”

Jess whines, embarrassment tickling at him again. He turns his head, trying to bury his blush in Slim’s chest. Slim pushes him back and grabs his chin, holding him in place again.

“Stop. Open your eyes.” He orders, and Jess shakes his head, sense sneaking back in. This isn’t him. He doesn’t just roll over.

“Jess, please.” Slim asks, and Jess listens this time before he can even think about it. Slim is smiling down at him, wide and safe and familiar, and the anxiety fades again, leaving that quiet rush in its wake.

Okay. He’s okay. It’s just Slim. Slim knows he’s not the type to give in easily. He won’t hold this against Jess. He wants it just as badly.

Slim kisses his neck again, still petting him but slower and tougher, and it doesn’t quite hurt like it should. His body feels just as lost in Slim as his head, and he lets them both drift, lets Slim touch him everywhere and isn’t afraid to let it happen. There’s still a little part of him that’s angry, that wants to take control, but it’s drowning under the simple pleasure of Slim’s hands.

It’s a while before he comes back to himself, and when he does, Slim is carding his hands through Jess’ hair. Jess squints up at the setting sun. It’s probably been an hour since Slim first showed up and confronted him.

Jess pushes away from Slim enough to sit up and stretch. His shirt falls down to cover the mess on his body and he reaches under to touch it delicately. It itches a bit, and he glances at the stream.

“You want to get cleaned up before dinner?” Slim asks, and Jess nods thoughtlessly.

“Yeah, I…” He trails off and pushes to his feet clumsily. He reaches to unbutton his shirt and pauses. Now that the moment is over, there’s something almost frightening about stripping in front of Slim. He glances back at the other man to see him standing.

Slim stares back for a moment. “I’ll uh, I’ll go get dinner started then.”

Jess nods, thankful that Slim isn’t going to push him right now, and looks down at his shirt.

He jumps a bit when Slim slides up behind him. 

“Tonight.” He says, and Jess shivers. Slim moves away just as smoothly, palm grazing Jess’ ass as he does, and then he’s heading back towards the horses. Jess waits for him to leave. He can’t get in the water fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will have full on, penetrative sex. So stay tuned for that. ;)
> 
> And keep those comments coming, lovelies! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim follows through on his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The reception I’ve gotten from this tiny fandom has been astounding! You guys have blown me away with all your kind words! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all. 
> 
> AND AS A THANK YOU-
> 
> Here’s chapter 3! ;)

Jess feels himself prickling as they wash the dishes together, hyper aware of everything around him; the quiet splashing of water, the soap on his hands, the rhythm Slim uses to dry each dish. He finds his eyes drifting to Slim’s hands again and again, finds his own hands getting shaky and his breath getting short. Slim looks back every so often, eyes intent and focused, and Jess looks away before he can stop himself.

He’s nervous like he’s never been, worse even than when Slim first touched him. That was sudden, unexpected, but this… 

Jess forces his focus back to the dishes. This is going to _ kill _ him.

He sticks to his task, head bent down and hands scrubbing hard, and he doesn’t even realize it when he passes the last dish off. He gropes through the soapy water, finding nothing, and then he hears Slim return the final plate to the cabinet.

Jess’ breath catches and he stands there stiffly, hands covered in soap. Slim’s footsteps are loud and powerful behind him, moving so slow, and something like fear needles at him with each step.

Everything seems to freeze when Slim finally stops behind him. Slowly, his arms encircle Jess’ waist, and he rinses the suds from Jess’ hands before toweling them dry. Jess watches the movement, captivated. He feels so small and helpless and maybe loved, too? It’s a complex mixture of feelings that has him squeezing his eyes shut even as he leans back into Slim’s broad chest. He hates this doubt.

Slim tosses the towel onto the counter and brushes his cheek against Jess’.

“We don’t have to.”

“No.” Jess says firmly. “I will.”

Slim chuckles in that bemused way of his. 

“Well, you really know how to make a guy feel special.” He says, stepping back. Jess turns to face him, and Slim continues, looking earnest and sincere. “I mean it, Jess. I don’t want to do anything unless you do. It wouldn’t mean anything if you don’t want it, too.” 

Jess swallows, feeling caught off guard by Slim’s admission and soft eyes.

“I… I want to.” He says, flushing brightly, eyes darting back to his feet.

Slim’s boot enters his line of sight and Jess looks up into bright blue eyes. “What do you want, Jess? I want to hear you say it.”

“I…” Jess’ voice catches in his throat and he looks away, eyes squeezed tightly. 

“Jess?”

“Don’t make me say it, Slim.” He pleads, voice much higher than he’d like it.

“Okay. I won’t make you say it. But you’re going to have to tell me exactly what you want somehow. I’m not doing anything until I know you want it, too.”

Jess growls quietly at Slim’s offer, angry enough to start throwing punches. Why does it have to be so complicated? Why does Slim need him to say anything? Why can’t he just- just _ take _ what he wants and shut up about it? Why does Jess have to admit that he likes this, being pushed around and wrenched apart. Why can’t Slim just let him keep his pride?

And why can’t Jess stop caring like he did before? Why can’t he sink back into that quietly buzzing world and just, just-

Jess reaches up with both hands. He grabs Slim’s lapels and drags him into a bruising kiss that has Jess’ back bent over the counter in seconds. Slim’s tongue ravages his mouth, apparently satisfied for now that Jess wants him just as fiercely, and his hands are warm in Jess’ back pockets.

Jess moans into the kiss as Slim uses his mouth, all teeth and battered lips and begging tongue. The edge of the counter digs into his back. He can’t get close enough.

“Bedroom.” Slim pants against his mouth, and Jess nods, shoving Slim back in his haste to obey. Slim stumbles but doesn’t go far, and they’re wrapped around each other again before they’re even halfway across the living room.

They stumble around blindly, groping for reference points to guide them, and soon enough Slim’s hand is on the doorknob and they’re falling into the bedroom. 

Jess hits Slim’s bed hard, Slim’s weight chasing him down to the mattress, and he shoves up at the other man’s shirt, wanting skin. Slim tears at Jess’ clothes with equal aggression. A button pops free from somewhere in the chaos, bouncing across the floor. 

Jess strokes his hands down Slim’s now exposed chest, feeling his warmth and the soft dusting of blond hair there. Slim is built like a statue, like something from Andy’s school books, smooth and strong and polished.

Slim holds himself above Jess, letting him explore with a soft smile on his face. Jess flicks his eyes up and blushes, feeling like he’s just been caught doing something embarrassing, and Slim laughs before leaning down to kiss him. 

Jess opens up easily to it, embarrassment forgotten under the ministrations of Slim’s strong tongue. His own hands drift even lower in his distraction, biceps on the bed and knuckles just barely grazing Slim’s sides while his hands rock in a lazy back-and-forth motion.

Slim slides a hand down his flank, and up his thigh, pulling Jess’ left leg up against him so they slot together. They both groan as their erections connect, and Jess reaches down to stroke a finger down the outline of Slim’s length. He shivers at the other man’s impressive size, fear flicking at his heart. That’s going to be- 

Slim’s going to- 

Oh God, Slim’s dick is going to be inside of him. Impaling him. Stretching him. Fucking him. 

Jess groans loudly, arching up. His fingers fumble at Slim’s belt impatiently. “Slim, come on. Hurry.”

Slim sits back on his thighs and shrugs out of his shirt. Jess finally gets his belt undone and starts working at Slim’s pants. Slim bats his hands away and nods at Jess’ lap. “Take those off.”

Jess races to comply, tearing at his own belt and then wriggling out of his jeans as best he can with Slim still on top of him. Slim stands up to throw off his own pants, and Jess takes the opportunity to kick his off the rest of the way, underwear still caught inside.

When he looks up, Slim is standing before him, glorious in his nudity. Jess stares, quietly awed.

_Fuck._

Fuck, Slim is enormous. He’d known - Slim had rubbed up against him just hours ago - of course he’d _ known._ But to actually see him, naked and hard and standing tall… 

“Slim…” Jess groans, his own cock bobbing eagerly while his mind dances between fear and desire.

Slim stares back, eyes blown wide.

“Jess.” He says softly, reaching out. Jess whines impatiently and sits up to shrug off his shirt, bandana still caught around his neck.

“Come on, Slim.” He urges, reaching back, suddenly feeling so desperate.

Slim as good as pounces on him, left hand curling into Jess’ kerchief and dragging him forward, smashing their lips together enthusiastically. Their legs fall into a tangle and both men moan as their bodies connect, cocks flushed and rubbing together.

Jess reaches down curiously, hand closing around Slim. His skin is soft and fever hot, dick pulsing lightly under Jess’ fingertips. It’s huge, thicker and longer than he’d really realized. It’ll take time for them to do this without Jess getting hurt.

Jess squeezes his eyes shut, asshole clenching anxiously. “Christ, Slim. Are ya kiddin’ me?”

Slim smirks against his chin. “Mmm. Think you can take it?”

Jess nods, moaning, because it’s scary but that isn’t quelling his interest. “Yeah. Yeah, Slim, give it to me.”

Slim’s smirk widens into a grin. He reaches over towards the nightstand with his free hand to grab the gun oil. Jess’ eyes follow the movement closely and he swallows hard.

Fuck, they’re really going to-

Slim is-

He shivers hard, hands grabbing at Slim’s sides to ground himself. Slim pulls at his bandana again, tugging him into another kiss, and Jess feels his own hands go slack as it deepens. Slim’s tongue just feels so good against his own.

Slowly, Slim pulls back, finger still hooked in the kerchief. His expression is serious now.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” He asks. 

Jess blinks, a little confused. He shakes the fog out of his head, and then he has to close his eyes as his imagination is bombarded with images. 

Does he really want Slim to fuck him?

Oh, he’s not sure he’s ever wanted anything more.

“Yes.” He says, nodding, and Slim smiles widely at his answer. He shuffles back down Jess’ body, and Jess watches him, eyes drawn to Slim’s massive, bobbing cock. Jess reaches down and gives himself a few strokes to take the edge off.

Slim kneels in between his legs and pauses. The moment is heavy. He drags his eyes up Jess’ body in slow appreciation, hands petting the shorter man’s thighs for a moment, and then he turns his attention to the oil.

Slim opens the tub with excessive care, eyes darting between it and Jess. Jess watches closely, eyes locked on Slim’s hands as he manipulates the little jar. He stretches his neck out once the container is open, as if there might be something new in there. He swallows hard when Slim’s fingers dip inside.

Slim pulls his dripping fingers from the oil, and Jess shivers at the sight. Just a few hours ago, one of those fingers had been inside of him and it was the greatest orgasm of his life. Now. Now, he’s going to have two, probably three inside of him and just the thought is enough to make him leak.

Slim slides his fingers against each other, making a show out of spreading the oil. He watches Jess closely and Jess fights back a blush. He bends his knees and spreads his legs like he’s in some sort of trance. His chest feels tight.

Slim’s eyes travel down Jess’ body, from his flushed chest to his bruised belly to his dripping dick and lower. He swallows and it’s the first hint of nerves Jess sees. 

“Jess…” Slim says, voice low and heavy with meaning. It’s almost too much, hearing Slim sound like that, like he’s taking an oath. Jess shuts his eyes for a moment. 

Then he opens them and nods. 

“Don’t back out now.” He says with forced bravado.

Slim smiles, still looking a little uncomfortable, but willing to push on. 

“I’ve never been the type.” He says, and reaches down. 

There’s a brief pause, one where Jess is terribly aware of the heat from Slim’s hand, just short of touching him, and then a finger is pressing up against him. He relaxes into it like before, and everything is so much more smooth now. It still feels strange but good, too, slick and fulfilling, and Jess spreads his legs even more.

Slim is gentle as he thrusts his finger in, and Jess frowns after a bit; Slim is intentionally avoiding that special spot. He grits his teeth, mildly irritated. “Slim…”

“Not yet. You want this to last long enough for me to fuck you, right?”

It’s not a terrible point.

Jess concedes by shutting up. It still feels kind of nice, after all, even though Slim isn’t touching him where he wants. He can find a little patience.

A minute or so later, Slim is pulling his finger out and nudging at Jess’ rim with two. Jess exhales slowly and they creep forward, as if filling the space that used to hold his breath. It stings a bit this time, like it had earlier that day, and he winces, shuffling his hips. 

Slim shushes him and smoothes his free hand down Jess’ thigh. “You tell me when I can move them.”

Jess nods tightly, staring hard up at the ceiling. He thinks about what they’re doing, and then about why, about the things Slim said to him earlier, the promises he made. Slowly, his body begins to relax into the stretch, and he pushes back experimentally. It only stings a bit this time, so he nods. “Yeah, go.”

Slim starts off by gently fucking him with two fingers, slow and measured like he had with the first. It isn’t long before Jess finds himself rocking back into it, instinctively trying to get Slim to brush his sweet spot again.

Slowly, something changes inside, and Jess realizes that Slim is spreading his fingers just the slightest bit, teasing him open for his cock. Jess looks down and groans quietly. _ Shit. Slim’s cock. _

It’s long and thick and flushed, laying flat and wet against Slim’s sculpted body. Jess licks his lips thoughtfully. He almost wants to-

He gasps as Slim lightly brushes up against that same spot from before, sending sparks flitting up his spine. Slim murmurs an unnecessary apology, and Jess fights not to rush him. If this is going to work, if he’s actually going to take all of Slim, he’s going to have to be patient.

Slim’s fingers start to move with a little more ease as he works, spreading further and further apart. It’s an odd feeling, being held open like this, feeling cool air in such an unfamiliar place, but there’s something more to it, something dirty and all-too-appealing. 

Jess shifts again, fingers digging into the sheets beneath him, wanting desperately to thrust back against Slim, and that’s when he feels the fingers retreat. He clenches down on them for a moment, entirely on instinct, and apologizes quietly when Slim freezes.

“Easy. You alright?” Slim asks.

Jess nods, reluctantly releasing the other man’s hand. “Yeah. Just ready for more.”

Slim smiles down at him blindingly and nudges up against Jess’ hole with three fingers. “I can do that.”

He presses in again, and this time it barely burns. There’s something almost embarrassing about that, about how open he is, and Jess feels his skin flush even brighter as Slim works his fingers inside. They feel perfect, just thick and long enough, and Jess thinks quietly that he could probably even fall asleep like this, which is probably the oddest thought he’s had since this started. He shakes it off and waits for Slim to withdraw again.

Slim does so slowly, splitting his fingers apart just the slightest bit as he pulls back, holding them close again on the way back in. He repeats the motion, and Jess shifts against the fullness, feeling somewhat conflicted. He aches from the growing pressure, but the thought of what he’ll feel when Slim finally fucks him is enough to keep most of his doubt at bay. Oh, he wants it so bad, wants to feel himself broken and on fire, wants Slim to drive him wild all over again, wants that cock spearing into him and igniting his insides.

“Slim.” Jess says, eager and breathy. “Slim, come on.” 

“You sure?” Slim asks, and Jess notices the sweat pricking at his hairline. Slim is just as unhinged as he is.

“I’m ready. Come on. _ Fuck me_.” Jess says, eyes closing on the last words. He wonders if he’ll ever be able to say that without blushing, and the thought just makes him pinker as he realizes that he’s planning for this to be a regular thing. Slim has gotten under his skin in a matter of hours.

Or maybe months. Maybe they’ve always been racing here, toward this exact moment, toward each other. 

Slim pulls his fingers out with a wet sound, and then he’s dipping them back into the oil, and giving Jess one final once-over, slicking his insides up. He pulls back out and Jess shudders at the oddly wet sensation.

Slim reaches back into the oil one last time and slicks up his palm. He sets the oil aside and grabs his dick, giving it a few long strokes, lubing himself up. Jess watches closely, completely awed by Slim’s size, by what he’s seeing, by what they’re doing.

_Shit._ That’s about to be inside of him. _Slim_ is about to be inside of him.

Cum trickles down Jess’ shaft at the thought and he brings his hand down to stroke himself briefly, just enough to take the edge off but not enough to spoil things. 

Slim shuffles forward, gripping his own length, and Jess watches it move closer and closer. He sighs when he feels the head press right up against him.

Slim pauses there, waiting, and Jess looks back at him with heavily lidded eyes. They stare at each other, just processing the moment, looking. After this, there’s no going back. They’ll always have shared this, have shared each other. It’s a heavy weight, if a welcome one.

Slim tilts his hips forward and Jess fights not to hold his breath as he’s breached. His rim stings as it’s stretched just slightly wider than anticipated, and Jess turns his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut, panting quietly, and then-

And then the head of Slim’s dick is inside of him. He gasps.

He can’t believe it, can’t believe-

Slim is actually inside of him, and he feels so full with it, like he could shatter at the slightest touch, but Slim keeps giving and giving and giving and there’s still _ more_, more than all three of his fingers, and somehow Jess is still breathing through it even as Slim pushes all of his air out.

Jess chokes on a moan when Slim finally bottoms out, chest heaving between them. The air feels too thin, his lungs are too small. Everything is hot around him and he’s so…

Jesus, he’s just so_ full. _

Slim’s voice comes to him through the fog, breathless and concerned. “Jess?”

Jess doesn’t answer, can’t answer, opens his mouth to do just that but he can’t manage to get a sound out. It’s like his throat has shut off, like he can’t react to anything, can’t do anything but feel Slim’s hot cock stretching him wider than he’d ever imagined.

“Jess, you alright? Hey, talk to me?” Slim presses. He slaps Jess’ thigh lightly and Jess gasps, everything snapping back together. He can move again and the first thing he does is wrap his legs around Slim, holding him in place. He groans loudly when their bodies shift and fumbles at Slim’s muscular back. He’s so big; everything about him is just so _ big,_ and it hurts, but it’s good, too. Jess clings as hard as he can, fingers and thighs slipping in fresh sweat, gasping desperately. 

Slim grins at him like a mountain lion ready to pounce. He pulls back a small bit and then eases in again at a different angle, hitting that spark deep inside. Jess gasps and pushes his head back against the pillow, neck long and open. His hands slip down towards Slim’s sides, and his eyes roll up beneath fluttering lashes as intense pleasure jolts through his body. Fuck, it’s nothing like his fingers; it’s so much_ better. _It aches and it fills and it completely overwhelms him. 

He wants to say Slim’s name but his breath is gone, so he just mouths it helplessly, lips falling open when Slim pulls back, hot cock dragging slowly out of him. 

“Ah, Jess.” Slim says, thrusting forward again with slightly greater force. He knocks a matching moan out of Jess and smiles when Jess’ nails dig into his ribs.

“Slim.” Jess finally says tightly, feeling like he might burst, feeling like everything inside of him is suddenly too crowded. Slim retreats again and Jess drags in a quick breath that is fucked out of him almost immediately.

“Shit, Slim.” He whines, pressing his knees tight against Slim’s middle, feet curling around the curve of his ass.

“Jesus, Jess. You feel so good.” Slim says breathlessly, mouthing sloppily at Jess’ chin.

Jess nods thoughtlessly and tries to return the compliment. “Slim, you- _ fuck_.” 

Slim chuckles as he thrusts back in. 

“What was that?” He teases.

“I said ‘fuck you!’” Jess growls breathlessly, and Slim laughs louder.

“Maybe next time.” He says, grunting as he thrusts forward a little harder. “Jess, you’re so tight.”

Jess feels his body slide up the sheets and tightens his grip on Slim’s, wanting to stay close, to hold that heat inside just a little longer. He clenches instinctively, triggering Slim to bite his shoulder.

Jess moans at the carnal action, twisting up into it enthusiastically. “Yeah, come on. Hurt me.”

Slim grins against his neck. “Oh, I’ll break you.”

Jess opens his mouth to challenge that when Slim suddenly speeds up, ramming home forcefully. Jess throws his hands up, pressing against the wall to prevent himself from being pushed through it. His arms strain under the force of Slim’s hips, and he groans loudly.

It’s heavenly. He can barely think through it all, the pounding pressure and sparking pleasure. He feels like he’s being broken apart, aching and burning inside, but it doesn’t scare him. He wants more, wants Slim to, to-

“Yeah, do it, Slim. Come on. Break me, you bastard!”

Amazingly, _impossibly_, Slim starts moving into him even harder. Jess cries out, chin tilting up and he sees Slim’s massive hands are now braced against the wall just above his own. He blinks, distantly registering their absence on his hips.

Slim’s thighs smack against his own with each thrust, and Jess has to make a sincere effort to hold himself in place, biceps bulging when he looks up. He feels like he’s swallowed a barrel of gunpowder, his belly full of heat and light, an explosion continuing to build in his groin. He moans loudly, every sound vacillating as Slim shakes his body apart. 

“S-Slim!” Jess moans, throat tight. He can’t even hear himself over the blood rushing through his head or the sound of Slim breathing hot and fast above him. Or maybe that’s him making those sounds? He can’t tell. He’s lost in it, in the feeling and the implications, in the knowledge that Slim is doing something nobody else ever has, that Slim is the one pulling his strings and making him shiver with pleasure, that Slim is the one breaking him apart, making him moan and writhe and sweat. That Slim is actually fucking him.

Jess squints up. Slim’s face isn’t far from his own, temples tight with concentration and teeth bared as he works to keep pace with Jess’ desire. He’s never appeared more ferocious, and Jess shivers just looking at him. All of that, all of this, for him?

Fuck, that’s terrifying. He can’t face that. He needs to-

“Hit me.” Jess pants, words soft against the sound of their bodies colliding. 

“Huh?” Slim asks, blinking down at him. His hips slow and Jess gnashes his teeth in frustration._ No, no, no! _

“Don’t stop!” He whines, head rolling in frustration, and then snapping to the side sharply when Slim slaps him. There’s a beat of quiet, and then Jess moans again, deep and throaty. His face stings and it’s nice and distracting. 

(Oh, there’s definitely something wrong with him.)

Jess’ eyes snap open when Slim’s mouth suddenly falls on his own. Slim kisses him hard, pressing Jess down with his full weight, digging his teeth into Jess’ lip and driving his tongue back into his own mouth. He dominates Jess with ease, hands slipping back down to cast an iron grip on already bruising hips. Jess gasps, pushing up into Slim’s hands and back onto his cock.

“Yeah. Take it, Jess.” Slim urges, adjusting his hips so he can roll into Jess hard. Jess groans with each slow attack. It’s so good, but not quite enough like this. He can still think, can imagine what he must look like: arms up and legs spread and lips swollen like summer cherries, mewling helplessly as Slim fucks him. He hates it just as much as he loves it, wants more, wants it to stop, wants to want it to stop. Oh, but he can’t deny it anymore, not now, how good it feels to be pried open and thrashed by Slim. Every thrust sparks and aches and leaves him confused and wanting, but that’s just it: he can’t deny the wanting anymore.

Jess brings one hand down to wrap around Slim’s neck and pulls him down into another kiss. He feels Slim smile against his lips, feels his shoulder blades shift with each slide of his hips, feels strong, hot muscle against his own skin. Slim grins and fucks him like he has time, languid and forceful and completely in control.

Jess lets his nails dig into Slim’s back, and Slim bites at his mouth in response. They groan together, tearing into each other, and then Slim shifts just the slightest bit and Jess suddenly can’t control his body. His legs spasm around Slim’s hips, and a high, wretched sound erupts out of him. His fingers scramble against Slim’s back, drawing blood, and he curls up to bite at Slim’s shoulder, whining hard through it.

Slim grunts and groans, suddenly speeding up again, and Jess is knocked loose to fall back against the mattress.

He finds himself babbling, pleading, and groaning. He just can’t seem to shut himself up, nonsense sounds and slurred pleas leaking from his mouth like the cum spilling fresh out of his dick. “Oh. Oh, _ fuck_. Oh Slim, fuck. So much! _ Yeah,_ fuck me.”

“Keep talking.” Slim instructs through his own stuttered gasps. Jess shivers, strangely eager to obey. Not that he thinks he could stop. 

“It’s good, Slim. It’s so good. _ Christ,_ Slim, don’t stop. _ Please don’t stop. _”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Slim snarls, and one hand leaves Jess’ hip to move back to the wall, and he’s fucking forward again, hard and fast and vicious. Jess snaps his own hand up and away from Slim’s neck before he can slide more than a few inches, a move that seems to please Slim greatly.

“Push with me.” Slim says, and it takes a moment before Jess understands. He lets himself slide up a bit more, arms bending a little, and then straightens them out to meet Slim’s next thrust. The impact makes him cry out louder, and he loses the rhythm for a few beats before falling back into it. He pushes back with enthusiasm, shaking his head wildly under all the sensation.

“Fuck, Slim. _ Fuck_.” He chants quietly, barely able to sustain the breath to speak. Slim seems to be in a similar situation, panting and grunting, sweat dripping from his nose and down onto Jess’ red chest. He’s slowly starting to break apart, to lose his rhythm. 

Jess snarls and grabs onto Slim’s biceps, sensing that the other man is getting close. “Come, on, Slim! You said you’d fuck me ‘til I cried. Well, I ain’t cryin’ yet.”

Slim snarls and brings his hands back down to Jess’ hips, fingers digging in hard enough to add another layer of bruises. On his next thrust, he drags Jess down to meet him, and Jess is suddenly overcome with vertigo as his hips are tilted up and he’s bent nearly in half, Slim jackknifing down into him. Everything else seems to sort of fade away, the room, the bed, everything but Slim ramming into him hard. 

Fuck, it’s _ intense_. It’s so much, _ too _ much even, more than he can stand, but he _ wants _ to take it, wants to give Slim this, so he doesn’t say anything, just opens his mouth and moans out through the torturous pleasure. His entire body feels like a thunderstorm. He’s full of lightning and wind and the potential for fire. He’s close, he’s so close, dick dripping out onto his belly, hiding the bruises there. He wants to jerk himself but his hands are locked on Slim’s biceps and he can’t make his fingers uncurl, can’t do anything but accept the onslaught. It’s overwhelming, all the pleasure, all the need. Even the look in Slim’s eyes seems to hurt and Jess squeezes his own shut, teeth gnashing when he feels tears.

_ Fuck_. 

Slim actually did it. And that- 

(He’s never let Jess down, not once.)

“Slim!” Jess cries, feeling his orgasm begin to form into a wave. He looks down at their bodies, at his hard nipples and bruised stomach and dripping cock and Slim’s muscular thighs and trim waist and hulking shoulders that seem to span the whole room. The image blurs as more overwhelmed tears well up in Jess’ eyes and he blinks frantically, panting in amazement at everything.

Jess almost doesn’t realize it when he starts coming, orgasm smashing into him like an angry bull. He erupts onto his own chest, his neck and chin, and it just keeps coming and coming, Slim’s cock forcing it all out with increasingly unsteady thrusts. Jess feels tears spilling down his face and he sobs without shame, voice fading out under the strain.

He’s so full and hot and way past his limit in ways he’s never imagined and Slim is still thrusting, still giving, still _ pushing _ for more. 

Slim’s hands shift against his sweaty hips, digging in another set of bruises, and he’s still going, moving erratically, striking true as often as not, the whole bed shaking beneath them. He’s chanting Jess’ name softly, pushing himself just that much more, and then suddenly Jess is wet inside.

Wet and warm and dirty, and he shudders as Slim’s cock twitches against his inner walls. Slim’s lips are parted on his name, eyes closed tight, and Jess can barely take it all in as he feels himself being filled with Slim’s bliss. He forces himself to lift his head enough to look down the line of his own body, moaning weakly when he sees Slim’s shaft start to pull out, dripping with pearly white cum. Slim’s big hand wraps around his own cock and he jerks himself off through the last bit, more cum spilling from his tip and down onto Jess’ weakly spasming asshole.

Jess sobs at the sight, at the feeling, at the knowledge that he’s just been soiled, that Slim has just claimed him. He’s sore and weak, and he’s never felt so, so… 

Slim’s hands curl under his arms to wrap around his shoulders and he pulls Jess up into an enthusiastic kiss.

So... stupidly _ smitten_. Oh, Slim is going to break him, alright. He’s going to fuck the meanness right out of Jess until he’s little more than a house cat. It doesn’t scare him though, the possibility, not right now, not when Slim is here. It feels less like domestication and more like… like he’s finally coming home.

Slim kisses him deep and slow as he comes down, breathing hard through his nose. His hands relax on Jess’ hips, and gently guide the shorter man’s legs back down to the bed. Jess winces, feeling the strain in his hamstrings and calves, the soreness of his whole body, really. His face is wet. His eyes burn. 

He feels wrecked. 

Slim breaks the kiss with a gasp and drops his head to breathe against Jess’ shoulder, careless of the cum drizzled across his body. Jess drifts in a haze, completely spent. He thought he was tired before, but now? Now he thinks he could sleep for days.

He actually does fall asleep, because the next thing he knows, he’s waking up to Slim poking at his chest. “You alright, there?” 

Jess blinks awake slowly, processing his surroundings. Slim is pressed up against his side, barely even fitting on the bed. Jess’ entire body is wracked with aches and cramps, and he’s distantly aware of Slim’s cum slowly dripping back out of his hole. _ Fuck. _ His dick gives a weak twitch but he ignores it, because to do otherwise would be ridiculous. He doubts he could even lift his hand if he tried.

“Hmm?” He asks, suddenly remembering that Slim had asked him a question.

Slim laughs against his temple and shoves him over. Jess grunts. The bed is still way too small for both of them, but Slim sighs in relief. He tilts his head down until his nose is right next to Jess’.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hey.” Jess echoes, voice rougher than usual. He closes his eyes.

Slim brushes their noses together. “How do ya feel?”

“Mmmm…” Jess hums, smiling weakly. Slim laughs again and kisses his cheek, arms tightening around Jess’ middle. Jess turns his head to snuggle into it, too worn out to return the hug.

Slim’s grip shifts after a few minutes and he clears his throat. “Are you going to stay this time?”

Jess pauses for a moment. The urge is there but it’s weaker than before, and he thinks he has the strength to resist running now. Not that he could run, but the point is that as much as his instincts are telling him to flee, he _ wants _ to stay even more. It’s a strange feeling, not unlike the one that’s kept him at the ranch so far. Just a bit deeper, maybe.

Jess smiles softly, a little perplexed to find himself here. “I ain’t going nowhere, Slim.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That’s it for this fic. 🤗 I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I’m sure I’ll continue writing for this fandom in the future for a good while yet, and I hope you guys stick around to see what I manage to cook up. Thank you again for reading and taking the time out of your day to comment! It means the world to me!


End file.
